


[一白]焚身以火

by kisoo909



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisoo909/pseuds/kisoo909





	1. Chapter 1

焚身以火

少女终于倒在血泊之中，漫天飞舞的樱花散落下来，落进血液里，慢慢被液体所浸湿、沉没，与其他残骸一同流向了死神脚边。

「不甘心……不甘心啊！」戴著面具的少女奋力地挣扎着想要起身，红白相间的巫女服渐渐剩下一种颜色，「还没能……让神明大人……」

「好啊！」她呼号著，漆黑的眼睛从崩解的面具后怒视靠近的死神。「我未竟的心愿，就由你来实现吧！」

她诅咒著，大笑著，然而朽木白哉对敌人从来是不讲什么情面的，千木樱的樱花在他手里旋转，如同天罚的雷鸣轰向受伤的破面，少女愤愤的面容被暴力的花瓣淹没，忽然——

一道扭曲的红光冲破花瓣射向白哉！白哉抬手不及，生生受了这临死的反扑。红光没入他的身体，然后，平静了。

什么也没再发生，破面的灵压消失了，偶尔有一丝微风拂过，战斗结束了。

白哉吐出一口气，想著还有多少蓝染放生的破面需要解决，头也不回地迈步和其他的队员会合了。

「最后那一击……我应该是被打中了。」白哉道。他们从战场班师后便直奔四番队队舍接受例行治愈，此次的破面头目战力不高，手法却甚为诡异，连他也受了不少的伤才将其击杀。勇音没听懂他简略的陈述，一边包扎一边「呃？」了一声。

「那只破面临死前对我发出了……类似鬼道一样的攻击，我没来得及躲开，被打中了。但是，没有受伤，也感觉不出有什么问题……」

「这样啊。」勇音提议道：「那你要不要脱掉衣服来个全身的检查？虽然伤口我都用回道处理过了，不过说不定也有遗留。」

「你大可以自信一些，虎彻队长。」白哉颌首，开始解开身上的衣服。

「朽木队长皮肤真好啊，疤痕很少呢。上半身没有问题……咦？」

「这个，是朽木队长自己纹上去的吗？」勇音抬头，指著白哉小腹上宛若箭一样的纹路问他。那箭头是一对从胯骨边上指向小腹的红色半月纹，更深处因为被袴所挡所以看不真切，白哉飞快地把它脱下，一颗小小的箭头停在终端。

「……不是。」白哉听见自己说。

「这可真是稀客稀客呢，朽木队长大驾我的实验室。」涅茧利眯著眼睛从另一边的白门后出现，「我正跟我的实验材料玩得高兴被你打断了，你应该把什么交出来赔偿我？」

「找你自然是有正事。据我所知，十二番队和四番队一样，是『有需要就可以使用』的设定。」白哉在台子上转过眸子望他，「所以，我是不用付出什么来赔偿你的。」

涅的嘴巴也眯了起来，露出那种恶人尽量和蔼，却更下不协调的微笑：「使用十二番队的力量和赔偿我个人的损失同一件事吗？音梦？是吗？」

立在一旁的少女即道：「自然不是的，涅茧利大人。」

「……我没空和你废话。」白哉道，他这么说，脸上没有一点烦躁的意思，只是陈述了：「我中了从未见过的鬼道一样的招式……」

「啊是吗。」涅直接转过身去，「那就去图书馆？去找贵族的伙伴？」

白哉继续道：「……也有可能不是鬼道。」

「那就……」涅又转过头来，门上的灯打在他的身上，照出一大片彷佛与他的脸融为一体的阴影，只有弯起来的眼睛和嘴巴是白的。「躺到那边的台子上脱光，然后分开你的腿啊？」

他果然马上就察觉到什么。涅的性格堪称惨烈，能力却是值得信赖的。白哉视之为必要的检查手段（也许还是必要的让涅配合的手段），没有半分表情地照做了。涅哦了一声，慢慢地踱步回来，凑近那开在小腹的纹路。

「有趣，有趣啊！」

他的眼睛靠得极近，简直是贴在上面了，呼吸和说话的气息让人不舒服地喷在白哉的腿间。白哉皱紧了眉头，出言道：「没有必要靠得这么近吧。」

「近不近是我判定的，要不要碰你也是我的决定。」说完，他果真伸手滑过那红色的纹路，白哉仿佛有一瞬的蹦紧，但所有高手对自己身体的控制都达到了出神入化的地步，所以他没有。

「你知道这是什么吗，朽木队长？」涅从白哉的腿间抬头问他，白哉无动于衷道：「直接说。」

「是『诅咒』。从极度的不甘和怨恨中诞生的诅咒，不可能缓和，没有解法，直到受咒者死去之前都会像附在骨头上的虫子一样紧紧缠著他不放——」

涅的脸拉了下去，「就像条没有尊严的狗一样。」

「……没有解法，吗？」

「怎么可能。」涅站了起身，像玩腻了一样离开他的身边。「世上没有不能被研究的东西。何况它根本未完成。」

「未完成？」

涅高居临下的看著他，慢慢笑道：「它需要进食才会变成完全体，才会真正的改造你，摧毁你啊，朽木队长。」

「……我明白了，只要不让它进食就可以了吧。」

「不不不……」涅按住他要坐起的肩膀，轻轻地，像条蛇一样裹住了他的肩头。「那怎么行呢？即使像我这样的天才科学家，没有实验数据也不能成事。你就喂养它吧，把它喂得白白胖胖的，给我记下它成长的样子……」

他整个的眼球像玻璃般映出了白哉皱著眉头看他的模样。

「我才好在它长大之前杀了它。如何？朽木队长，不如就留下来当我的实验材料吧，我会给你很好，很好的待遇。」

「我拒绝。」白哉握著千本樱从台上跳下来，「总而言之，它每有次变化我都会来这里给你记录。……就这样。」

他大步走了出去，身影消失在门后。涅目送他离开，缓缓绽放出一个充满恶意的笑容：「『就这样』？这种不听话的小宠物，不即时喂饱它可是会被……烧死的。」

音梦道：「涅茧利大人，不用提醒朽木队长它已经开始作用了吗？」

「不需要。」涅无所谓地耸耸肩，「他那种人的骨头耐烧得很。」

瀞灵庭的地板都是用特殊的木材铺就的，即使快步走在上面，也不会发出任何声响。白哉大步地远离了十二番队的队舍，每一步都踩得极重，涅茧利一定故意漏了什么没说，而那没说的部分，正在他小腹里燃烧。

起初只是一点火苗，很快就如同燎原之火，像要把他整个人焚毁一样，熊熊燃烧著。这还在他意志力可控制的范围，朽木白哉一边吐息一边前进，他实在不愿意就此屈服，受制于敌人的诅咒寻求它饥渴的东西。大图书馆，家里和其他贵族的私人书库，一定存在什么线索才对……

「喂，白哉！」突然有人抓住他的肩膀，半点没有放开的意思凑上来道：「走得那么急去哪啊？」

「……黑崎一护。」白哉停下脚步回头。他的态度如同往常，没有一点焦急。「你怎么会在这里？」

「我的代理证不小心打坏了，拿回来修啊。」一护理所当然地说著，「你呢，这个方向不是六番队的队舍吧。」

「打坏了，你也遇到棘手的虚了？」

「不算很强，但因为出现在祭典上所以有点麻烦。也是什么意思——」他注意到白哉的胸前的蹦带，「你受伤了？」

「如你所见，都是小伤。放手，现在我要去图书馆了。」

「图书馆？」一护紧跟在他后面，「还有那种我还没去过的地方？反正等它修好也要时间，带我去参观一下怎么样啊，白哉？」

「……你就一定要跟著我不可吗？」白哉斜着眼问他。除非凭依的身体死去，否则以肉身燃烧的火只会愈来愈旺，愈来愈旺……何况还有一只搭在肩头的手火上烧油。白哉知道自己的呼吸已经混乱了，好在一护是个笨蛋，根本不会发现这种事。「我想一个人静静地看书。」

一护露出夸大过的恼怒表情：「喂！你把我当成什么啊！我看书也不会大呼小叫的！」

好想要。

更隐秘的深处在互相吮吸着，叫嚣饥饿的欲望。白哉的喉结滑动了一下，然后又吐出一口气。他觉得自己在燃烧，但哪有一道火，是这样地湿热的呢。简直像稍微拧一拧，就可以把他榨出水来了。

「好吧……好吧。」白哉说道，就跟说给自己似的，确认了两遍，然后他钳住一护的手腕，快步离开了原来的地方。

一护吓了一跳，随即又真的产生了疑惑，微微侧著头问他：「……你的手好热啊。」

「是啊。」白哉脚步匆匆，头也不回地低语：「好热啊。」

最终白哉没带他去图书馆，而是朽木家空置多时的家主的房间，一护摔在被铺上时还莫名其妙的，「你不是要去图书馆吗？带我来你家干什么？」

「让你帮我个忙。」白哉把风花纱叠好放到柜子里，他的手微微颤抖著，将织物叠好已经是他的极限了。火已经从尾椎烧进他的脑子。当然，他是朽木白哉，他还清醒，直到最后他都可以忍耐——然而除了忍耐什么都做不了。

那就在他还能选择的时候解决吧。

「什么忙？六番队队长要我帮忙，真少见啊。说吧，看来你诚心诚意请求我的份……」

「操我。」白哉说。

「……上，我会帮……哈？？？」一护震地看看骑到他身上的白哉，「你疯了？！」

「我没疯。」白哉把牵星钳推到一边，他还没疯，但不远了。「现在没功夫跟你解释……看，你硬了。你果然有这种想法。」

他话里有种傲慢的理所当然，为了确认这理所当然，他秀白的手正在解开一护的裤子。但他解不开，颤巍巍的手解不开紧实的结。一护揽紧他的腰肢，嘟嚷了一句：「什么跟什么啊？」

「行啦是啦。我是有这种想法。」一护抬头和跨坐在他身上的白哉对视，扯著嘴笑了：「老早就想操你了。」

他简直以为自己被快感控制了，可惜还没，让他清醒著感受每一丝涌上来的快意。光是埋在体内的那三根手指就已经快要击垮他了，要是被真正要进来的东西插入，那根本不可想像。白哉弓著腰像要高潮般抽搐了一下，他刚才被手指进入时已经射过了，这次没有高潮，只是单纯地觉得很爽而已。

鲜红的妖纹被白晢的皮肤衬著在一护眼前晃，他察觉到白哉的反应不正常，朽木家的家主怎么可能像个妓女一样扭腰呢，这种情态就算在梦里也没有出现过——这不是一护对朽木白哉的想像。

他心下焦急，动作也急躁几分，在湿漉漉的小穴里撑开扩张。白哉不曾出声，只是重重地喘息著，于是身下的水声就更明显。他没有余力去控制自己的身体，于是一护可以看到每次进出，他的双腿都快乐地蹦紧了，到了会发抖的地步。

「喂，你水也太多了吧。」一护把湿答答的手指举到他脸前，被白哉偏头躲开了。他没再追击，在白哉的胸膛上随便抹了两下，「你原来就这么敏感吗。」

「当然不是。」白哉皱起了眉，那表情像在嫌一护话多。「……但这样也方便，你就……直接插进来吧，快点……」

「别催了，不给你弄松点你怎么吃得消？」一护把白哉的腰抬起来，好让白哉能看到自己是怎么被进入的，「看好了，接下来要操你的东西。」

他的袴不知什么时候解开了，硬得发痛的阴茎弹了出来，充血通红，比寻常的还要大上几圈。很难想像狭窄的穴道能容得下这么粗大的东西，但在白哉的注视下，它却真缓缓地完全进入了。

朽木白哉缺少表情的脸浮现出人类第一次看见蓝天时一样的错愕，他睁大了眼睛，似乎不明白为什么会有这样的事情——为什么会有这样汹涌，如有实质的要把他窒闷至死般的快感呢。已经不是不想出声，而是不能出声了。

白哉的腿根又在打颤，穴肉绞得死紧。这时候的一护不知道他已经干高潮了，只感到被又湿又紧的小穴裹得极舒服，更重要的是，这可是朽木白哉。每根神经和心脏都在兴奋地跳动。他自觉刚才没有直接全部插入已经仁至义尽，按耐不住地抓著白哉的腰，在不应期的腔道里抽插起来。

不久前还是个高中生的少年毫无章法地在小穴里乱撞，即使是这样，白哉过份敏感的穴肉也传递出了可怕的快感，他咬住自己的下唇就像咬紧性器的穴肉一样用力，否则，他不知道自己会发出怎样的声音来。一护抓著他一边的膝窝压下来，背著光和白哉面对面。朽木白哉的眉头拢得很紧，双眼一时闭著一时睁开，像在忍耐极致的痛苦——实际上，那是极致的欢愉。

感觉到被凝视，他依然清澈锐行的眼睛慢慢转过去回应一应。橘发的少年似乎就在等这一刻，他笑了，随即在白哉反应过来之前亲吻他。一开始只是舔过他咬紧的牙关，后来侵进他嘴里，如同身下的动作一样激烈。白哉打定主意不要享受其中，声音全扼杀在喉头，却也有几道一护擦过腺体时被撞出的呻吟，闷著消散在纠缠的唇间。像几块从坚冰上掉下来的碎晶。

因为是初次，所以更为紧张，一护就这样把他上下都紧紧压住了，朽木白护颤栗地感到被黑崎一护包围，闭上眼是一护，睁开眼睛也是一护，犹其是在换气的间隔里他会用暗哑的、有些激动的声音唤著「白哉、白哉……」太可怕了，在另一个意义上，白哉也快要被逼疯了。

他只好主动抱上去吻住他，好让那扰人的声音可以停止。一护以为这是白哉的回应，更为激动了，连体内的性器都再喜悦地涨大了一些。

死神的持久力惊人，朽木白哉的意志力天惊人，这场单方面的较量在一护忍不住射进白哉体内时结束。他退出略有些红肿的穴口，有点抱歉地摸上白哉露出疲态的脸。「累了吗？抱歉啊，我有点激动……」

「不用道歉。」白哉道。情事后的余热还在，但那燎天的大火已经褪去了，这点热潮对他来说，根本微不足道。在岌岌可危的动摇过后，他又是那个冷静从容的朽木白哉了。「只是上了一次床而已，是我要你帮忙的。」

「喂喂喂你怎么还是这么冰冷冷的啊！」一护的手转抚为捏，「什么叫『只是上了一次床』，这是爱与肉的结合好不好？！」

「……」白哉被他捏著脸，不情不愿地张开眼睛，不情不愿地开口：「……你是三岁小孩吗？我只是让你帮了个忙而已，没有别的意思。再捏下去你的手是不是不想要了。」

「三岁小孩又怎样！」一护变本加厉，双手都用上了左捏右捏起来，「总之你跟我睡了就是我的人了，这事可没得商量！」

「我没答应过你这样的事。」

「我管你答不答应啊，主动说要我操你的是你。」

白哉忍无可忍拍开了他的手站起来，他高居临下地俯视著一护，重复了一遍：「我没答应过你这样的事。」

「我管你答不答应呢。」一护也重复，他的手肘支在膝上，飞扬地笑著：「只是跟你确认，不然直接把你拍晕带回家得了。」

「……」朽木白哉面色不善地握住了刀柄。

最后他们真的打了一架。此举扣光了二人整整五年的工资。白哉非常后悔带他去的不是野外随便哪个小树林。


	2. Chapter 2

焚身以火 下

「诅咒离长大成人只差一步了⋯⋯」

「这件事我自己能判断。」白哉道：「我想知道的是，十二番队的队长在这么长的时间里连一点新发现也没有？」

「你在说什么，它还是个孩子啊？」涅从他的腿间抬头，微微眯著的眼睛往旁边瞟了一眼。一护感到被刺了，便从角落里的阴影走出来，不太高兴地说：「看我干什么⋯⋯检查这么久该做完了吧！」他对白哉给涅检查这件事不太愉快。

涅的眼睛完全转向他，仿佛要把他洞穿一样大大地睁著，但与其说他是在打量黑崎一护这个人，倒不如说是在量度一护身上的占有欲。瞧，他已经挡在了朽木白哉前，随著涅的眼球移动而移动。「你怎能要求我从未出生的孩子那里知道什么呢，至少也要等她出生后啊——？⋯⋯更让我惊讶的是，为什么你会在这里？」

「朽木队长难道是觉得不安所以喊人来陪？这可是意外的心理变化⋯⋯」涅从一护身前探过头去看白哉，白哉脸上没有表情，只有下拉的嘴角道出了淡淡的不耐。

「是我跟他来的。」一护插话，涅的视野里又满是代理死神的死霸装了。十二番队的队长耸耸肩膀，正要开口，又被白哉打断了。「所以，检查已经完了。」

白哉说，口吻比起询问更像宣布，随即像他第一次来时般飞快地穿回衣服，起身离开了，钻进门之前他才想起什么似的，微微偏了偏头，眼睛瞥向涅：「辛苦了，涅队长。」

他走得很快，一护喊著「喂、喂！白哉！」也追了上去，涅的眼皮和肩膀一同垮下来，拉著脸咕噜：「这算什么，来陪妻子产检的丈夫吗。」

「那样的话涅大人就是超声波了呢。」

「⋯⋯音梦。」涅转身盯著她，「我是不是太久没给你做检查了。」

白哉的步速之快，一护简直怀疑他使用了瞬步。他小跑著追上白哉，抓住白哉的手迫他停下来。白哉停住、但并未立刻转身，而是长长呼了口气，好像在叹息、也像在压抑怒火似的，才偏过头来看他。那张脸上一如既往淡淡的，一护弄不清楚他心里千回百转在想什么，干脆就问：「你走那么快做什么？」

「六番队今天有工作。」

「什么工作啊，又有残留的实验体出现了？我去砍了那个就行了吧。」

「⋯⋯黑崎一护。」白哉整个都转了过来，面对著他慢慢地，澄清一样地说：「你弄清楚一点，我是护庭六番队的队长，我的工作不需要别人帮忙，更不需要别人帮我完成，这是我的工作。」

「无论你和我是什么关系，我都不会交给你。」他顿了顿，眼睛看向被握住的手腕，脸上有种愕然的神态——他的身体变得太习惯与人接触了。一护以为他要挣开了，但白哉最终没有，仿佛那是对冰冷的话语外的补偿。一护听到自己的心呯呯地跳，他把手从手腕上移，变成握住白哉的手，白哉还是没有挣开。

「也不用说成这样吧。」一护捧著他的手嘀咕，「我知道了知道了，不管你的工作！⋯⋯不过你这个状况去战斗没关系吗，还是让我跟著⋯⋯」

「别像个婆婆似的。」

「你说什么谁是婆婆啊？！」一护一个生气堂而皇之的插进他五指里，紧紧牵著。「我这是担心你！」

「多余。」

「你这人真是⋯⋯！算了。」他愤愤地掐了一下白哉的掌心，白哉的手到处都是剑茧，指骨突出，是一双很分明的男人的手。一护对此却没有抵触，四处捏捏玩了起来。「我说，你就这么相信涅那家伙吗，还是跟我回人世给浦原看看吧。」

「他是护庭十三番队的队长。」

「就算战斗里能把后背交给他，也不代表能相信他吧。」一护凑近白哉的脸，非常认真地说：「跟我去一趟。」

「⋯⋯」白哉迎上他的眼睛，把手抽了出来：「我现在没空。」

「喂⋯⋯！那个诅咒都快填满了，你还要拖下去？」

白哉按住剑柄，不咸不淡地瞥了他一眼，那眼神完全是警告。

「⋯⋯」一护举手投降，「我没要强行带走你啊，你太敏感了！⋯⋯不，这好像是个好方法⋯⋯」

白哉叹了口气：「⋯⋯我会去。」

「认命吧！白哉！⋯⋯嗯？！你说什么？」

「我说，我会去。满意了？我回去六番队了。」

白哉又迈起步来，像怕了一护又要追上一般，走得比刚才还快。一护跑到门廊边，抓著门框喊：「等等，你难道要跟我偷溜吗？！那样会不会——」

「⋯⋯我会请假。」

最后，白哉的声音被风从走廊的那边吹来。

「所以原来护庭十三队还能请假？」一护撑在柜台问道。浦原喜助在捣弄将要卖的新商品，有一搭没一搭地应他：「当然了，那可是正规组织啊，又不是打黑工。不过——」

喜助的眼睛从帽子的阴影里转过来，继续说：「那个朽木队长会请假就稀奇了，他是喜欢带病上班的奇人呢。」

「我不是说了吗，他中了诅咒，想来找你检查。什么人出了这样的事都得请假啊，他要是敢放我鸽子我就回瀞灵庭把他抓过来！」

喜助突然低声笑了起来，是对瀞灵庭和它的队长会被这样说来就来说抓就抓感到高兴，手脚不免欢快许多。一护无事可做，又开口：「今回的诊金是什么，要帮你干什么活？」

「咦⋯⋯」喜助道：「朽木队长的诊金怎么是你来付？」

「他跟我是一路的，反正现在我也没事。」

「嘛，这跟我没关系。」喜助问：「那个攻击他的虚是怎样的虚？」

一护答得很快：「我不在场。不过白哉说她生前应该是个巫女，穿著巫女服，攻击时说的是『让你完全我未竟的心愿』，那个诅咒与她的心愿有关吧，不过，她都死了，也就无从得知是什么了。」

「你去过那个巫女生前供奉的神社吗？」

「当然没！」一护瞪著他：「我又不知道她是什么人，怎么查？」

「那你现在可以查了。」喜助把手上捣弄的仪器摆到他面前。「浦原灵力追踪仪特制版！只要有朽木队长的血就可以分析出诅咒的源头，也就是那只虚的埋骨之地。现在先休⋯⋯」

他眼睁睁看著一护从袖子里掏出一块污血的布，一时有点愕然。

「用这个行吗，可能隔得有点久⋯⋯你干嘛这样看著我啊！」

⋯⋯我还想问你为什么留著这种东西呢不过总觉得吐槽就输了！喜助没说话，把布料塞进仪器里，倒是一护自顾自说了下去：「那天我们在朽木家里打了一架，这是砍下来的布，他没注意我就帮他收起来了⋯⋯喂，你倒是给点反应？？」

喜助哈哈地笑道：「没想到你能把朽木的当主拐走啊，厉害厉害～」

「你在敷衍我吧？！喂！别推我！」

「快去快回。」喜助把他踹出门去重重拉闸：「要是赶上朽木队长到之前你还能激功呢！」

一护坐在地上挠了挠头，突然真像个毛头小子一般，抄起机器一溜烟跑了。

巫女埋骨之地路途遥远，任他千赶万赶，返回浦原商店时已是两天后的夜晚。一护落在庭院的空地中，突然意有所感，跳向高空伸出双臂。白哉从门里出来，便直直闯进他的怀里，一护本以为会抱到一个泌著凉气的朽木家主，谁想到白哉是那样热，仿佛带著整个夏夜的闷热撞到他怀里。他愕然地退了一些，果不其然，白哉闭上又睁开的眼睛已经浴化了，浸满了水气。

一护神情一变，半搂著把他送进说好的房间。白哉没穿队服，风花纱和牵星钳也没带，只套了一件和服出来，他在动身前显然已经很不好了。他们双双倒在床上，一护先一步离开他——他记得那纹路快填满了，在知道会发生什么之前，他们不能让它完成。

白哉从床上爬起来，他低著头时轻时重地喘急著，垂落的黑发挡去他的脸，教一护看不清他的表情，但不用看一护也能想像，就像之前那么多次情事开始之前那样，白哉会双紧紧闭著眼睛，微微张嘴调节呼吸，竭力忍耐袭击他的情潮。

有一滴汗液滑下来，掉进他的锁骨窝里，更深的胸膛在松口的领口若隐若现，一护咽著口沫又退一步，担忧道：「白⋯⋯」

「出去。」白哉说。又怕他不走似的补了一句：「快出去。」

那比起命令更接近请托。一护一咬牙，拉开门跑了出去，在半路遇上循著灵压过来的浦原喜助，他不敢回去了，只好在很远的房间里等。他和喜助都是男人，但他不知为何就是明白，自己的存在对朽木白哉来说比任何人都更危险，仿佛只要不是他，白哉就能忍得住——他们对此心照不宣。

喜助冲出来急问：「那是什么神社？」

「一座深山里的小神社，荒废很久了，那附近的老人说里面的巫女都是神妓，每月会向山神祈求子嗣⋯⋯」

「知道了。」他喊了一声又跑回去。这一回就是几个小时，一护等得坐立不安，但他毕竟不再是毛头小子了，便就那样坐著，坐著，直到喜助下次出现。

「不会危及性命。」浦原商店的店长说道：「那是同调，不是结果，花纹的增多是因为朽木白哉的身体趋近了⋯⋯我还没说完呢！」

「谁管得了！」一护边跑边喊：「不会有事就得了，白哉，白哉！」

他闯进门去， 朽木白哉正坐在床上努力平伏起伏不定的胸膛，见他进来很意外，随即一凛，又道：「出去，快⋯⋯！」

「没事了。」一护拥过去道：「可以了。喜助说可以！」

白哉却没明白他的意思，只是重复：「出⋯⋯出去。」显然他的脑子已经被烧得一片空白，连这也理解不了了。他还在忍耐，双目费劲地转向一护近在咫尺的脸，一护担忧的看著他，一双盛满情绪的眼睛，在最深处，是⋯⋯

啪。

那一刻，白哉听到了如有实质的，有什么破裂的声音在他脑中响起。他主动攀上一护的背，朝著唇急切地吻上去。比第一次的请求更深层的渴望在中间爆发，他吻得失态而忘情，像更早更早以前，他还是少年时压下的东西，在此刻冲垮了提坝，完全地倾泻。

他把一护按在床上，位置的下移让一护终于看到他的脸，眼睛只是半张，因为过热，舌尖停在齿上，从唇间隐约可见。眉头是皱著的，显得痛苦又隐忍，火焰正藏在他的身体里，把朽木烧得中空。

太多次了，不需要踌躇，他们已能坦然面对彼此和彼此的情欲。一护顺势按著他的跨骨挺了挺腰，鼓包撞进白哉的股间。白哉被他撞出一声喘息，短短一截，溶在远方的蝉声里。这个夏天热得异常，汗津涔涔粘连相触的肌肤，一护觉得烧在白哉的火不知什么时候起烧到了他的身上，要把拥来的他一同焚毁。

白哉的思想卡在疯狂与清醒之间，他每动一次之前总有片刻的凝济，要很勉力才能决定之后的行动。一护不想打断他，就等著他，一同忍耐情欲的苦海。

好在白哉是个利落的人。他坐在一护身上蹙了一会眉，便略略抬起腰，手绕到身后去找饥饿的入口。他的腰带已经松了，衣料堆在腰腹间，很轻易就能撩开摸索。手同时擦过一护凸起的裆部，橙发的青年吸了一口气，表情皱得比白哉还严重，喉结滑了几下，又气不过似的拍了拍白哉的屁股。于是白哉又低喊了声，互相感觉到难忍的煎熬。

他总算找到位置，二指探进翕张的穴口把它撑得更开。一些粘液从里面滑出来——他的身体太需要被进入了，于是学会了润滑自己。在清醒时他肯定这是诅咒带来的作用，此刻倒不太确定了，温暖湿热的穴肉正在吮吸他的手指，他是真的很想要。

身体擅自准备好，扩张便敷衍起来。白哉用三指撑了两下自己，觉得可以，转而去找该插进去的东西。一护的表情已经难以言喻，嘟嚷著：「喂，你到底是不是故意的⋯⋯」帮他拉开了裤炼。充血的阴茎打在白哉的腿根，他握住了它，把它放到收缩不已的穴口附近。肉穴迫不及待地含住头部，然后他坐了下去。

他们齐齐出了一口气。

性器一下子捅到了底，像饥渴的嘴终于吃上第一口饭，一线的满足过后是更刻骨的饥饿。白哉这次的动作很快，他已经不需要思考了，只要摆动腰肢就好。护庭六番队队长的肌肉紧实、漂亮，腿和腰都充满力量，足以支撑一场性事。

他开始疯狂的，上上下下套弄起来。一护配合他坐下的时机挺腰，一边担心以这样的频率那个温柔的穴口是否会被磨破。但即使受伤白哉也不会停下，他本就是不太在乎受伤的人。他的手撑在一护身上，低头看著他，眼里闪烁著各种情绪，最后沉淀成一声名字，夹在高高低低的呻吟里。蝉声已经远去了，整个夏天只剩下松脱的和服、交叠的喘息和涔涔的汗。

「⋯⋯嗯⋯啊啊⋯⋯黑崎，黑崎一护⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」

他的声音因为浸满情欲而变了调，大概没有人会想到朽木白哉能发出这样的声音。初次的时候他甚至是无声的，然后慢慢，一点一点地，也不好说是接受了情潮还是接受了诅咒，他对性事变得坦然和诚实了，一切都倘开来，仿佛连内里的心也变得澄亮。

一护忍受不了光这样躺著了，他打挺起身，用扑的抱住了白哉，白哉被他抱得一顿，也伸出了手。这动作不曾经过思考，是无意识的，下身仍在激烈地扭动，呻吟和喘息近在咫尺地喷在一护耳边。一护的耳朵全红了，他把他压下去，脸上露出无奈又不甘的表情。「白哉⋯⋯哈，你怎么⋯⋯」

「变得这么⋯⋯色情啊，太色情了⋯⋯」

「要是忍不住怎么办，喂，我可不止我一个啊⋯⋯白哉⋯⋯！」

说著他深深地挺身，从后抓著白哉的肩膀，把自己埋进里去。白哉泄出扭曲的呻吟，他的神智被烧得蒙糊不清，依稀听到一护在说什么，但是听不清楚，不过，也不重要——

「可以⋯⋯啊。」白哉说。

一护止在那儿，随即，又是新一轮的爆发。

纹路已经完全填满了，在肌肤上鲜红刺目，妖艳美丽。意外的是他们在床上双双等了又等，什么也没发生。

白哉盯著小腹上的红纹，终于忍不住问：「浦原喜助到底说了什么？」

他的声音完全哑了，沙砾一样粗砺。一护更觉得不好意思，又有种奇异的满足。他把白哉四肢并用的抱在怀里，趁著白哉没气力挣开，抱得紧紧得的，像只大号泰迪熊，喜气洋洋地说：「他说你这个纹样填满了也不会危及性命，是同调而不是结果。」

「同调？」白哉皱起了眉头：「和什么同调？」

「呃⋯⋯」

「呃？」

「我没听完啊。」一护抓了抓头发，「你忍得那么辛苦，我听他说没危险就过来了！还有一句是，花纹的增多是因为你的身体趋近了⋯⋯」

「近了？」

「嗯。不是都跟你说了吗！我没听完。」

「⋯⋯」白哉转过头来盯著他，可能觉得算了，就算了。他们挨在一起，一时谁都没说话。过了一会，白哉说：「睡吧。」

「不去问喜助吗？」

「要是很急他也不会现在还没出现，明天再去就行了。⋯⋯睡吧。」白哉低低地又说了一句。一护拉著他倒在床上突然道：「这还是第一次跟你一起睡觉呢。」

「是啊。」白哉应道，慢慢地没了动静，是睡著了。一护睁著眼睛看窗外的月亮，抿著嘴笑了。笑得很高兴，眼睛也弯了起来。

「晚安！」他说，屋里的灯灭了。

「所以——」喜助对著白哉摊开手，「这样解释你懂了吗？」

「花纹是计数器，我的身体愈趋近那个虚——巫女，的状态，就会愈满。」

喜助打了个响指：「答对啦！」

「⋯⋯所以是我的身体，算了。」

白哉转身就走，喜助喊了出来：「等等，现在就走？那小子还在屋里呢！而且变回去的方法我也有——」

「我要去十二番队的队舍谈谈。」白哉顿了顿，又道：「不需要变回去。」

「诶？」喜助很惊讶，「不需要吗？」

「不需要。」


End file.
